


Vagabonds and Children

by salazar_kat



Series: Background fics to 'Snacks and Letters' [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar_kat/pseuds/salazar_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bittersweet Brotherhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vagabonds and Children

¨Wake up, wake up, wake up!” Sirius kept poking his little brother in the chest. “Come on, Reg!”

Regulus almost hit his head on the carved headboard of his bed. He was warm and in silver and green sanity, not like his nutcase of a brother who wanted to play at five in the morning.

“Whazzit?” Regulus mumbled. There was a faint glow of morning coming. He was awake now, Sirius didn't need to keep prodding.

“Get off me and I'l get up. And take off that tank top. The lion is so ... stupid. Go put on something Mother won't hex you for.” Regulus shook his head. Sirius may as well become a blood traitor and have done with it.

“Thought no one would notice. I'm not taking it off. Get up, come on, we can play vagabonds today.” The older boy had an insistent voice.

“I was hoping for a game of Wizardology or chess.” Regulus tried not to roll his eyes.“The last time I listened to your fun idea I got electrocuted with a Muggle wire.”

“You have a longer memory than Bellatrix.” Sirius wore a smug smirk like a Cheshire cat.

“I do not!” Did Sirius always have to call him crazy? That's the task of the older brother.

“Do I hear a roar? You'll be the next family Gryffindor.” Sirius was still grinning his Cheshire grin.

“No I won't! What is the vagabond game?” Curiosity held him in place.

“We pretend to run away. We can get the Knight Bus. You know.” Sirius shrugged carelessly.

“That sounds kind of fun, but it's not right. Mother will have a hairy fit.” Regulus pursed his lips.

“Remember Narcissa said it was eleven Sickles to anywhere in Britain?” Sirius punched Reg lightly on the arm, in a fond way.

“I have eleven Sickles.” Regulus' mouth went dry in anticipation. “Don't real vagabonds have sticks with bundles tied to them?”

“Old Muggle ones in picture books. Lily showed me. How do you know Muggle stuff?” Sirius raised an eyebrow. Regulus ignored him.

“I didn't know we were playing a Muggle game, not again.” Reg scowled, his black eyebrows almost meeting over his nose.

“When we play it, it becomes a Wizard's game.” Sirius winked.

Regulus got out of bed now that Sirius wasn't leaning over him. Regulus thought that Sirius was probably leading him into trouble. On purpose. But Sirius seemed so keen, and Regulus hadn't had such an adventure since the time they went to investigate a building site and Reg got shocked by live wires, badly enough to make him jump a mile. But he was with family, family no matter what, and he trusted Sirius even though he was torn by Sirius' sorting.

“When we play it, it's a Wizard's came. On the Knight Bus. Just playing.”

“Just playing.¨ Sirius nodded.

“You wouldn't really do that, be a vagabond on the bus, really run away.”

“Of course not.” Sirius punched Reg's arm slightly again and Regulus knew that Sirius meant what he said. They could still creep down the hall. Playing. For now.


End file.
